KaixOC Oneshots
by Little.A.Granger
Summary: A collection of KaixOc oneshots. If you would like one, then please comment within the story. Other than that, please enjoy the creations!


**A Risky Skinny Dip;  
KaiXOC – Request By MarchellV.**

Rushing through the long and empty fields like a pair of children escaping the police after a petty and hilarious crime; the two beybladers laughed faintly while gasping and eventually came to a stop at a river bank. They were trapt, but when the Russian glanced over his shoulder; he'd noticed they'd gone. Relief ran through his broad figure as he bent down to place his hands onto his knees.

_Fucking stalkers. Go harass someone who loves it! Like Tyson!_

Kalia's hazel eyes lit up like the sun was shinning in her starstruck eyes as she watched the blue haired male take his black t-shirt off, to cool off from all the running. "I cannot believe the paparazzi knew about the date before we did." She spoke, still chuckling under her breath at thrill of being chased by the people who made them famous.

"A date?" Kai raised an eyebrow and stood up straight, he too was slightly breathless. Yet, his tightened muscles were pumped with oxygen and blood. "I thought we were just meeting for coffee."

The brunette's cheeks started to burn with two emotions; embarrassment and seduction. That cheeky and naughty smirk appearing over his dry lips just made her heart skip an healthy beat. "Stop playing games Kai." Kalia replied in a teasing tone and sat down on the bank to remove her shoes that were sticking to her aching feet.

The Bladebreaker leader rolled his crimson eyes and placed his hands into his purple bottoms pockets. "Well, it looks like coffee is not happening anyways. What a waste of time." For once in a long time, the cold lone-wolf was cool and laid back. _Was it the run that brought on this? Or the fact he could be calmer around this old friend of his?_

"Just because we don't have coffee, doesn't mean we can't have a good time Kai." The petite and thin girl then shifted her eyes from the broad Russian, over to the swiftly shifting river for a short moment_. That looked so cool and refreshing_. "I got an idea."

Kai then looked over to where she was looking. "What?" He then stepped closer to the clear blue water and acknowledged the odd fish that had swum by. Deep down though, the Dranzer holder loved her innocent hazel eyes all over his tensed broad figure. It made him feel like he really did have a chance with this young woman who for so long, he couldn't touch because Kalia was so close to him. The Russian felt like he needed time to get to know himself a little more and settle his full attention on his career, before he could settle down with a women.

"Are you brave enough for a skinny dip? I know it would cool us down after that run." Kalia wearing a white dress, shifted her figure across the grass and dipped her feet into the soothing deep water. "Oh that so feels good."

"Do you remember the paparazzi chasing us by any chance?" Kai then shrugged. He wasn't one for looking a coward and he'd got a cunning plan. "I'll get in after you."

"I knew you'd do it." The tanned girl then paused. "Why can't we get in the same time?"

"Because you've been staring at me topless for the past 10 minutes." The leader watched her face drop and her lips slightly part. "It's only fair."

Watching the sun kiss his pale skin; the brunette finally gave in to his sly ways and stood up onto her feet on the grassy river bank. "Fine. But you better promise to get in the water too." She felt goose bumps flare her warm skin as Kalia then pushed the straps off her dress off her shoulders and eventually felt the summer air brush her revealing figure.

Blinking in shock to not believe the beyblader in front of him did what she promised. The Russian scanned his eyes along her lingerie like a predator hungry for a prey, so attractive and natural. Her average sized breasts were tucked up cosily in her white bra, meanwhile her thong brought out her curves in her figure. It was so hard for the Hiwatari to control his sexual cravings, but after having experience with women; the blushing male learnt to deal with things another way.

"Go on then." Kalia gasped, acknowledging the tension in the summer atmosphere growing more awkward as he stared at her when she removed her bra and dropped her underwear. "Your turn."

Now really feeling the pressure of this dare as Kalia turned her back to him before he got a proper look at her naked figure, Kai grunted and rolled his eyes. The Bladebreaker then undone his belt and removed his trousers to reveal his black branded boxers. But the next time he looked up at the tanned girl; he'd noticed she was already in the water, cooing at how relaxing it was.

"Stop over exaggerating." The Russian commented and then realised something. Yes he'd got a glimpse of her toned backside, but now the brunette got a full view of Kai rushing into the water. Kai slapped his forehead and felt his blush grow more violent on his pale face.

"You're missing out here Kai. Hurry." The Sapphira holder laughed as she watched him quickly remove his boxers and rush into the water with his hands covering the manhood between his legs. "See, not that hard was it." She spoke with her face flaring up like she'd just eaten a chili, especially as the Russian shifted closer to her in the deep water.

"You really push your luck sometimes." Kai mumbled and looked around the scene once more, to double check the coast was clear. He watched the girl tie up her hair into a messy bun and sighed heavily. "But no, its not that bad actually."

"Told you we could still have fun." Kalia then playfully splashed him. "Have you done this before Kai?"

Holding his arm up to block most of the splash, the cooling down Russian then splashed her back quickly to get her face wet. "No, its not something I've consider ever. To me it sounds like you have been waiting to do something like this." The bluenette replied honestly and stood his figure up against hers so she couldn't splash him back.

Not believing the handsome male's skin was within contact of hers, Kalia placed her hand over her chest to consciously make sure the sly beyblade champion didn't get a sneaky peek of her figure. "Maybe it has. But I couldn't have thought of anyone better to do this with." She spoke and nervously brushed her other free hand down his chest. Just by the smell of his cologne, it was enough to hypnotise a women to his command.

"Did I give you permission to touch?" He whispered in a low tone, leaning towards her ear.

"No, but I don't remember giving you permission to stand up against me." She answered in the same time and looked her hazel eyes up to his fiery crimson eyes, to notice that broken look was fading by the second. "Why, don't you like it?"

Nodding a yes as her trailed his breathing down her neck teasingly, Kai then finally lifted his head up to place a kiss upon her cheek blushing cheek. "I didn't say stop though Kalia." He added and leaned his forehead against hers.

Doing as she was told, Kalia trailed her hand gracefully around his tense figure to relax his muscles. It was driving her crazy inside, but she swallowed that emotion back forcefully to not spoil the moment. "I cannot believe this is happening." She mumbled, thinking a little out loud and leaned forward to place her soft peached lips onto his.

Grateful that things went the way their heading, Kai returned the kiss and wrapped his broad arms securely around her petite figure. "This makes you mine now, you know that don't you?" He muttered within the kiss, keeping his eyes open to see her reaction to that dominant and possessive statement.

"I was hoping you'd say that." She paused back from the kiss and hugged him back, by wrapping her arms around his neck. "Now lets get out the water before someone sees us."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks so much for your patients **MarchellV**! I really hope you enjoyed reading this as I did writing it. Its got to be one of my personal favourites so far! Kai is so sexy in this ;). But for those of you who would like to request a oneshot, please comment below and I'll get right on it. First I will send you a form though :). **Lots of Love XOAnn13OX.**


End file.
